


Curse of the Mistress (Chained Up FF special part

by vixx_trix



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Just a small part from the Curse of the Mistress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixx_trix/pseuds/vixx_trix
Summary: this is for chrissy from the VIXX Crackheads server so <3
Relationships: Ken/Chrissy





	Curse of the Mistress (Chained Up FF special part

**CHRISSY POV**

Being outside in the garden was one of the best feelings for me. My mother always loved to go out and be outside in the sun, planting various flowers and plants. She had a big garden outside our pavilion, she was mostly outside in the daytime, fixing up plants or planting food for us to grow. Her roses always looked so beautiful and they had this vibrant old red color that made me love roses so much. Sometimes I miss being with my mother, planting and taking care of those gorgeous flowers. 

She always reminded me of a Magnolia, there wasn’t much of a meaning to it, but I always loved Magnolia’s. White gorgeous flowers, maybe that’s why my favorite color is white. It’s a beautiful vanilla color and it’s soothing to look at. We had a huge tree that blossomed Magnolia’s in the spring time, and when they all finally bloomed, some of them had this pink blush on them that I found so pretty… I loved it. 

But other than the gardening for me, almost 5 weeks had passed already, and I still haven’t shown a sign.. thankfully. The other girls told me how hard it was, Taekwoon had already broken the curse for shion and now she was so star-struck she couldn’t help but follow him around. But for me, Jaehwan has only trying to be friendly with me, striking up a few flirtatious comments. He really looked like a beautiful elf from a fairy tale, it was hard not to smile or show emotion to him. But alas, I survived those attacks. It was good to distract myself with the garden, but he always came up when I was looking at those roses...but why was it always the roses? 

The sunflowers were all pointing up at the sun, looking gorgeous as ever. The tulips and dahlias were growing nicely, as some had begun to sprout. But looking over at the huge vine tree, there was the bush full of red roses. It was dangerous to go there, but the vibrant red always called out to me. I knew there were sharp thorns in there, but all I wanted was just to take one of those roses with me, I wanted to give them to my mother. She would have loved them. But it was too dangerous alas. The lotus flowers in the pond were growing nicely, and the cherry blossoms on the trees were starting to finally sprout as the early spring had come along. The breeze had pushed the small swing that was hanging off one of the blossom trees. I made my way over, careful not to step on any peonies and sat down on the swing. The wind picked up a little and some of the cherry blossoms had begun to fly away into the distance.

It was like...some sort of nostalgia that hit me. I felt myself smile for once, after not being able to for multiple days at a time, around the men that had to break our curse. The sky was a bright blue, as the clouds flew across the endless pit of blue. It was like I was alone.. I liked being alone sometimes. But I did wish for someone to come and finally take me into their arms. I didn’t know what to feel, but I want to enjoy this view of all the flowers we grew here at the Villa. All vibrant and beautiful. They each remind me of the girls, and sometimes the boys as well. 

But Ken always reminded me of my favorite flower. The red rose. There was just something about him I liked as well. But I couldn’t pinpoint what I liked about him the best… 

____________________________________________________________________________   
**KEN POV**

It was starting to get somewhat interesting- trying to get my mistress to talk was like a load of work for me. It was a whole process that I couldn’t get out of my head, what should I do? Leo had finally broken the curse for his mistress, Shion, but technically she was the one that broke it on accident. The other guys still haven’t even made their mistress’ budge, not even a single sliver of a smile on their faces. I liked to watch the others struggle to get the girls to even stutter at them with their flirting techniques-- still somehow not working. Hyuk seemed the most frustrated out of all, it’s like he was seriously lovestruck by Kirby, although I could understand why. She was the tallest out of all the girls, but not as tall as us, she had long pretty maroon hair and she had poison green eyes with a ring of blue around.

Hyuk always told me about her, how he kept falling into that pit of poison in her eyes and how he couldn’t escape now. And then it made me spark about some ideas for how to break my curse. The more Hyuk talked with me, the more I stared out the window and into the garden, where I could usually find her taking care of the flowers and such. She always looked over at the large thorn covered rose bush that surrounded that part of the Villa. She always looked so mesmerized by the vivid red and pink tone of the flowers.

And soon enough, I finally got the courage to walk out, and risk my skin getting pricked to get two of those roses. One of each color. I made sure that no one was outside before I bolted out the door and past the tulips and dahlias. The bush stood in front of me, covered in sharp thorns, begging for me to just tear off at least one flower. I thought this could be one of my last resorts, I knew she liked these a lot. But I was worried she wouldn’t accept them. I took a deep breath and steadily stuck my hand in and tore off a beautiful red rose, even though the thorns pricked me and the pain started to set in, I stuck my other hand and picked out a pink one. 

I heard the door open and bolted behind another bush, as I saw it was Chrissy that came out. My heart raced as I ran through the letter I would read to her. If this doesn’t work, then I really would be lost, forever. I watched her walk around and look at the tulips and dahlias that stayed in front of her. She never smiled, and I just hoped I could see her face light up. She had also admired the tall sunflowers that grew and provided seeds for us to eat as snacks. She looked back at the rose bush and I just prayed she didn’t notice that two of them were gone…

She stood and walked over to the pond to check on the lotus flowers, and then looked up at the cherry blossoms that grew. This place was really like..some place from a fairytale story my mom used to tell me about. I watched her as she walked over to the swing that hung off one of the trees and she sat on it. Her long hair was flying a little in the breeze and I finally saw her smile. I stood from the bush and carefully made my way behind her.

This was it, I told myself while hiding the roses from behind. I’ll finally try to get her this time. I was afraid it wouldn’t succeed, but Hakyeon reassured me many times, and told me it was going to be perfect. And so, I took a deep breath and smiled. There she was. My love….


End file.
